oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Pirates/Actions and Locations Visited
45,000,000}} Locations Visisted The Azure Pirates travel to a lot of different places together. Their adventures first started out in the South Blue where a majority of them are from and they have since explored a vast portion of the sea, making their name known in multiple areas. The crew seldom deviates from whatever path their navigator dictates for them unless circumstances absolutely mandate them to. Neema tends to choose routes depending on their safety rather than length, therefore it may take the Azure Pirates longer to reach an intended location than originally predicted. With these predictions usually turning out to be false - the seas certainly being unpredictable - the arrival of the Azure Pirates at their next destination is almost always inconsistent with their expectations. South Blue In the South Blue, the Azure Pirates have visited at least six locations. #'Inisfail': A small and quiet agricultural kingdom largely untouched by events of the world outside its surrounding waters. The birthplace of Kite D. Drystan. #'Orchard Island': An island where apples of rare kinds are known to flourish. #'Gear Island': An island known for its advanced industrialization. #'Kokumotsu Islands': A small archipelago where wheat is known to flourish. Hoping to exploit agricultural profit, was heavily enforced by its dictators. #'Feral Island': A place where nature rules. Because of its wild beasts, no civilization thrives there apart from a tribe of hunters. #'Lucky Egg': A large casino ship that sails throughout the South Blue. Within it are a variety of gambling games, a bar, and a bunch of shady individuals. Grand Line Paradise # New World The Azure Pirates have yet to enter the New World. Actions As the Azure Pirates are more concerned with adventure than amassing wealth, they do not commit the atrocities that are usually associated with pirates. This does not mean they are entirely innocent - at least not in the eyes of the World Government and the general public. While in the South Blue they only committed one major crime against the World Government by starting a revolution against a nation's corrupt yet legitimate ruler, they were never charged with committing any truly malicious crimes. They spent most of their time in the South Blue feuding with criminals and other pirate crews who were in their way rather than pillaging or causing trouble through other means. Still, the fact they displayed a jolly roger when sailing into ports was enough to make civilians and the weary of their presence. South Blue *'Orchard Island': Drove away a group of bandits and halted their theft of local produce. First crew member excluding Drystan and second crew member overall, Makani, joined making its foundation official. *'Gear Island': Defeated Standish Luther and Standish Enterprise, eliminating their criminal influence from the area, and obtained a ship. Third crew member, Gifford Neema, join. *'Kokumotsu Islands': Started a slave uprising and forced a dictatorial regime out of power. *'Feral Island:' Assisted in stopping an enemy pirate crew from kidnapping people of the resident tribe. Fifth crew member, Chauncey, joined. *'Lucky Egg': Exposed the owner's scamming operation and uncovered him and his employees as pirates, engaging them in battle afterwards. Sixth crew member, Bakuto, joined. Category:Azure Pirates